


Always in Your Shadow

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Magic, Memories, Poor Loki (Marvel), Ragnarok, Snakes are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: The sounds of battle reached him from afar, along with the cries of those who sacrificed their lives for Asgard. They meant everything for Thor. For Loki, they were only the background of lies in which he lived. Lies weaved by Odin. Lies always possible to sense, lies torturing and tormenting. Lies that finally collapsed with Hela's return and revealed the truth.And although this truth was frighteningly bitter, it made Loki feel for the first time that he could breathe. He no longer had to pretend to be a prince living in the shadow of his brother. He didn't have to be God of Lies. He didn't have to be anything Odin told him to be.However, there were a few questions that Loki had to answer. Who was he then? Who did he want to be? Should he stand next to Thor? And who exactly was Thor to him? He decided to look for answers in the past, which, although painful, now took on a completely different meaning and brought a spark of hope for a better future.





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time since forever nobody looked at his hands. Moreover, no one cared about what was happening to him. He could do anything he wanted. He could calmly watch Asgard perish. Deep down, that's what he wanted. He wanted justice, compensation for the years he had lived in the shadow of lies. In the shadow of Thor.  
Why was he not happy then?

* * *

He spent most of his childhood away from Asgard's thriving heart. As soon as the seeds of magical abilities began to flourish in him (or rather, when these seeds began to threaten the security of the kingdom), Odin arranged everything so that Loki could learn spells in peace without harming anyone or anything. And then it seemed reasonable. After all, Loki had to control his powers so that he could Asgard in the future.  
That's why he lived with Freya for many years. He didn't regret it. Yes, Freya was selfish, proud and arrogant, but she was also an excellent teacher, flattered that she could pass her knowledge on to the descendant of her ruler. While also providing Odin with a favor that he would one day return. And Loki was certain that under her wings he would become the most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms. Well, he was very young and very naive at the time, who could blame him for such dreams?  
The more so that these dreams grew out of extremely fertile soil. Magic was as natural to Loki as breathing, blinking or heartbeat. The whole difficulty was that you didn't have to think about breathing, blinking or beating of a heart. They cannot get out of control. And about magic? Oh, yes. In Loki's case, constantly, at any time, day or night, whether he wanted it or not.  
So he had to learn to think about her and not think at all, breathe her and rule her. Live her.  
"Try to tell a story," Freya suggested to him.  
"A story about what?"  
"Whatever you want. About yourself. About the others. About Asgard. About the world. About sand or dust. About everything."  
Loki tilted his head and frowned. It sounded so simple, so trivial! But this has never been the case with magic. Magic had its own laws, and he didn't know them all yet.  
"Where can I find this story?" he asked, sensing his teacher's trick.  
He must have hit the nail on the head because Freya smiled blindingly, her eyes gleamed like suns, and the purest power sparkled in her hair. With almost acrobatic finesse, she opened for Loki the door to her secret library.  
Undoubtedly, it was one of the most beautiful places in the Nine Realms. It is a pity that so few but Loki could fully grasp its splendor. Hundreds of books and scrolls stood on the high shelves, the seat on the windowsill tempted with piles of silky pillows, and magic balls levitating from the ceiling cast a soft rainbow glow.  
He didn't even intend to undermine this learning method. He simply reached for the first book that seemed to call him, sat down on the windowsill and began to read. And with the next words, he absorbed with his mind, the door to completely new layers of power opened more and more. Doors that maybe should have stayed closed.  
His whole life was a story. His voice became the only boundary between truth and lie. As he spoke, the universe was dying to submit to his will. And he felt more confident about it day after day. He closed his eyes and imagined his return to the palace, and everyone amazed by his skills.  
Maybe that's why he couldn't even hide his disappointment when it turned out that no one but his mother looked for his return.  
"I was counting on some small party," he confessed, falling into her wide open arms. She smelled of flowers and morning, sea breeze and love. "Nothing fancy but..."  
"I'm sorry," she interrupted him.  
All-Mother Frigga seemed really worried, but what could she do? She didn't have the slightest influence at the fact that Odin, along with Thor and some of the most remarkable Asgard warriors, went on a hunt that was going to end with a great feast. It was as if Odin didn't care that his son was back after years of absence, now brighter and more powerful than ever before.  
He gave his mother a forced smile. His first lie against her.  
After all, it wasn't her fault that only a handful of women celebrated Loki's return that day. That he could not be recognized as an adult male among other men. That the All-Father did not wait a few days to take not only Thor but also Loki to hunt. And above all, it wasn't her fault that he didn't feel at home in the palace. Frigga did her best. She took Loki to her own library, not as large as Freya's, but still impressive. She led him around the gardens, taught the names of plants and colorful birds that so willingly sat on her outstretched hands. She asked that he accompany her during the audiences and help her with ceremonious meetings. Thanks to her, he met everyone worth knowing.  
And yet he still felt like an intruder. For some irrational reason, he waited for the moment when the great and mighty Odin would arrive, point him in the presence of all the citizens of the golden Asgard, and say:  
"Here is my son and your prince!"  
How stupid he was! He naively believed that his father's approval was necessary to become something more, while from the very beginning he needed only his own voice.  
Loki convinced himself that the prepared feast was correlated not only with successful hunting but also with his return. Of course, it wasn't, and he knew that in his heart. He took his place beside Frigga, just as Thor took his place beside Odin. Loki looked at his brother uncertainly and fearfully. He didn't know what to expect from him. Everything he knew came from memories now so painfully out of date. Thor was big and bright, almost golden, like Asgard itself. Everyone's eyes drifted toward him as if he were the heart of the universe.  
Thor's gaze, however, was constantly falling on Loki. Most often it was accompanied by a shy smile and an unasked question that Loki wasn't going to answer. He wasn't, because he was still waiting for Odin to finally notice him.  
And at last, he did. He clapped his hands, and everyone at the great table immediately fell silent.  
"Lieges! Great is the day because both my sons are finally at my side." Glances went from Odin to Thor, and finally to Loki. "As you probably know, there are very few warriors who could match Thor. For the first time, however, I can tell all Asgard that Loki is unmatched in witchcraft!"  
That's what Loki was waiting for. For these words. For recognition. For...  
"Witchcraft? It's entertainment for women," someone hissed from the other end of the table, giving rise to disdainful murmur.  
"Has he studied magic all these years?"  
"Who would need that?"  
"Yes, with Freya."  
"But he knows how to wield a sword, right?"  
"He beat me with a single dagger!" Thor roared and hit the table with his fist so hard that part of the goblets fell over, splashing at frightened revelers. In joy he was as bright and gentle as the morning glow, in anger he resembled a raging storm. Nobody was laughing anymore.  
"Really, Your Highness?" asked the warrior in which Loki recognized Fandral, one of his brother's faithful friends. "And what exactly did the fight look like?"  
"Don't tell them," Loki hissed in his mind. "Don't tell them the truth under any circumstances."  
"Do you really think that I want to tell the guests gathered here about my terrible failure?" Thor snorted, glancing at Loki.  
Loki shook his head. He knew perfectly well that if Thor told how the fight really went, they would both make fools of themselves.  
Loki remembered the incredible duel Thor was thinking about. He was surprised at the detail of his own memory, especially considering it came from a distant past. They were still children then. Thor was just beginning to explore the secrets of wielding a sword (it must have been a sword because all the greatest heroes from their mother's stories had swords), and Loki only a few months earlier realized that the strange phenomena that happened around him were not just coincidences, but the signs of his magical powers.  
Thor spent hours tormenting everyone with curiosities from the life of snakes, sometimes he even woke Loki in the middle of the night because he just remembered something extremely fascinating. It can, therefore, be concluded that he brought revenge on himself. With great effort and sweating brow, Loki managed to change into a snake, then hid in such a place that sooner or later Thor would find him. So it finally happened. Thor's admiration was infinite. He grabbed Loki and began to compliment him as if he had never seen a more perfect being. Wonderful was Thor's dismay when Loki changed back and stabbed him with the dagger.  
One could probably conclude that this story was the best proof of Loki's vileness. For bad intentions that guided his actions from an early age. Thor came to a different conclusion. He decided to treat the whole incident as an amusing joke. The wound wasn't all that deep and it wasn't bleeding too much. Thor laughed and announced that this ambush would be a lifelong lesson to him, and he would never underestimate Loki's abilities ever again.  
"You defeated me," he said then, bowing to Loki. "With a single dagger."  
"But I used a trick," Loki objected. He knew that in a fair fight he would not have had a chance with Thor. Thor must have thought about it too because he grinned and said:  
"I shouldn't expect anything else."  
Only from Thor's lips could these words sound like a compliment. Loki had no doubt that even now his brother would put it this way, trying to convince everyone that they should also be delighted with Loki's deception. The problem was that neither magical transformation nor weapons as pathetic as an ordinary dagger could impress the nobles and warriors gathered at the table.  
Even Thor must have realized this because encouraged by more friends, he only laughed and said:  
"What would telling this story change? Would any words lessen my loss? I was defeated and my brother was victorious. I underestimated him and he took advantage of it. And from what I see, you are also going to make a similar mistake."  
Somehow, this was enough to discourage everyone gathered from asking further questions but also from looking at Loki with disdain. Maybe they thought that there was some wisdom in Thor's speech. Or maybe it was just that they were taken by goblets filled with wine by the bare snap of Odin's fingers.  
If Loki were a little more attentive and less focused on the shadow of acceptance he had received, he would have seen the truth about the vanity of his efforts. Apparently, it was not appropriate to remind All-Father that magic is entertainment for women.  
Magic wasn't the problem.  
The problem was Loki himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sighed. Yes, Odin used magic all the time. He did not shy away from tricks and deceptions, although he preferred to call them diplomacy and strategy. And yet Loki was constantly disdained by the Asgardians. Only because he was not a great, muscular, golden-haired champion, mindlessly swinging his shining sword.  
He wasn't like Thor.  
He involuntarily looked out the window. Where was his brother now? Who was he fighting with? Has Hela ripped the guts out of him? Or maybe she crushed him, wiped him off, just as she had destroyed Mjollnir?  
Ah, Mjollnir! A wonderful hammer, giving lightning power to everyone worthy of wielding it. A mighty, ancient and supposedly indestructible weapon. And there was little more than dust left of it.  
Ironic, but Loki wished he had a weapon he could lose in a clash with Hela. Not because he needed anything. But if he and Thor were to be equal, both should get weapons that would make them the true Gods of Asgard. Unfortunately, Loki possessed his enchanted weapon only in theory.

* * *

"Just imagine!" Thor shouted excitedly. They were almost inseparable from their reunion. Not that it was Loki's idea. He did not oppose, however, mainly because Thor seemed the only person, excluding Frigga, genuinely enjoying the Loki's return. And for this reason, the less popular prince had to hear ideas both ridiculous and heartwarmingly naive. "You and I, Mjollnir and Gram!"  
"What are you talking about?" Loki snorted, looking up from the book he was reading.  
"About adventures that are just waiting for us! About how we will one day be the greatest warriors in the Nine Realms and rule Asgard!"  
Loki rolled his eyes. Oh, not because he didn't like the idea. Simply Thor's enthusiasm was disturbingly contagious. If he were a disease, Asgard would have a long time ago become a ghostland. Loki, however, could not let his childish vision tempt him under any circumstances. Yes, he once believed in it deeply. But he wasn't going to delude himself anymore. Although Odin still behaved as if Loki meant anything to him, no one in the entire golden kingdom had the slightest doubt that only one prince counted on the way to the throne. Thor.  
"Only one of us will rule Asgard," Loki replied dryly, painfully aware that he almost repeated word by word what the All-Father said. He took a deep breath, afraid that he would add something he might regret later. His bitterness was not caused by jealousy. It wasn't that he didn't believe Thor was fit for a king. He just knew deep down that this competition for the throne was a farce and though he was forced to take part in it, he didn't really have the slightest chance of victory from the very beginning. "Besides, for you and Mjollnir, I have no doubt, but me and Gram..."  
"Oh, stop this misery," Thor interrupted. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and forced him to look straight at the face shining stronger than the sun in the sky above Asgard. "Before you notice, our father will send you on a journey to the ancient Gram."  
"I don't think so."  
"Why are you like this?"  
"Like what exactly?"  
"Sullen?"  
"I'm just realistic."  
"You act as if you are convinced that our father doesn't want you to get Gram."  
"So you think he really wants it?" Loki asked teasingly, setting the book aside. Once again, he missed Freya's library, where only Amora and Lorelei disturbed him; none of them was half as possessive as Thor.  
"Of course."  
"Where is Gram, then? We both know where Mjollnir is, right? So we should know where is my sword, shouldn't we?"  
Loki regretted the ironic tone almost immediately. All because Thor was going to take his words frighteningly seriously. The golden-haired prince frowned, and a whole galaxy of emotions crossed his face. He may not have been as intelligent as Loki, but he wasn't stupid enough to not comprehend what the problem with Gram was.  
To get Mjollnir, Thor just had to prove that he was worthy. On the one hand, it was a real challenge, but on the other - the goal was clear and the road was quite straightforward. And what about Gram? Oh, Gram was a completely different story. Technically, it wasn't even a sword forged for Loki. Earlier he belonged to Sigurd, who probably didn't want anyone to reach for this powerful and dangerous weapon. That's why to get Gram, Loki had to first prove that he was worthy, then find the keys to the magic chest, probably scattered across Nine Realms, then find the magic chest itself, and finally find out if he was really worthy, because only then the keys will allow him to open the chest. Oh, and there was a chance that Sigurd had put special spells on his sword protecting it from unwanted hands. Spell that he hadn't told anyone about. Not even Odin.  
And the worst part was that, while everyone knew the power Mjollnir had, no one could explain what would Loki gain by wielding Gram.  
That alone should close the mouths of everyone who thought Loki was exaggerating, claiming he was treated worse than Thor.  
"I'll help you."  
"Pardon?" Loki almost jumped, suddenly pulled out of his thoughts. He looked up at his brother and froze. For Bor's blood, why did he have to be so radiant?  
"I'll help you get Gram." Thor's eyes gleamed like the hearts of stars.  
"You know it doesn't work that way. I have to deal with it myself." Loki's objection sounded pathetic, mainly because the prince knew perfectly well that he would eventually have to give in.  
"It's not true. I would never have become who I am without you."  
Loki closed his eyes. He suspected his cheeks had been covered with one of those pathetic, bluish blushes that made him look like a freezing drowned man. Yes, he had quite a large share in Thor's achievements, which probably no one except Thor and All-Mother Frigga seemed to notice.  
"So what?" he snorted bitterly.  
"You are my brother and I'm going to help you."  
"How, if I don't even know where to start?"  
Thor frowned again. His thought processes were sometimes irritatingly long, but pleasantly unpredictable, so Loki decided not to disturb him. He did not intend to openly admit, but he was very pleased that his miserable fate was not indifferent to at least one person.  
"What would you say for a little hunt?" Thor asked after a moment, lips stretched out in a devious smile that did not match his soft face. One might conclude that Loki had a bad influence on him. And probably someone had already complained to the All-Mother to separate them.  
"Don't you have enough hunting?"  
"I meant a bit more tricky prey."  
Thor's smile was like a plague. And it had the strongest effect on Loki when it didn't foretell anything good. He leaned over to his brother and whispered excitedly:  
"Please, go on."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki hated hunting. Chasing after mindless animals seemed to him like an extremely coarse entertainment and an ordinary waste of time. Unfortunately, with his reluctance, he achieved only that he was excluded from a significant part of court rituals.

Now that he was thinking about it, he concluded that he was not just proud but also stupid. Maybe if he clenched his teeth, maybe if he forced himself to smile, he would have become one of them. He wouldn't be an outcast. Maybe not the prince and potential heir to the throne, but at least not a stranger and unnecessary burden.

But could he change anything? Would Odin look at him differently if Loki was not so desperate to believe that science and art were worth more than mindless violence? Wouldn't Odin see through his lies right away? Wouldn't Loki attract even more anger?  
Madness. Why think about it now, when the palace corridors were empty?

If he could turn back time... he probably wouldn't change anything. And he certainly wouldn't change himself and his beliefs. He wasn't so desperate. Whatever he did, he would still be the same Loki who loved magic and tricks. And the only thing that should count was the fact that his brother understood that.

No matter what Odin thought of him, Thor was ready to at least try to accept Loki as he was. But it wasn't enough at the time. Once, Loki went out of his way to meet requirements, tailor-made, but not for him.

* * *

His name was Johren and he had been for months avoiding the hunters sent from Asgard. He was like fog or smoke, visible only sometimes, completely elusive. Thor had no idea why he was being hunted down, which only encouraged his friends to outdo each other in guesses that were becoming more and more ridiculous by the hour.

Because they could not go only in two. Wherever they went, someone always followed them like a sneaky shadow. Most often it was Sif, which probably wanted to impress Odin, without being aware that the All-Father had deceptively exploited her naivety. It would have been quite funny, but unfortunately, Sif for some reason honestly hated Loki and didn't intend to hide it.

Luckily, this time Thor decided that they would be content with the company of his three trusted friends: Hogun called Grim, Fandral the Dashing and Volstagg, who named himself the Lion of Asgard. Each of the three was annoying and foolish in a different way, which manifested itself with extremely absurd guesses about Johren's intrigues.

Loki was more interested in where Johren was last seen than what the villagers had accused him of. But no one asked for his opinion.

Johren was accused of numerous murders, thefts, assaults, impersonation, extorting money and seducing, not only women. The list of his achievements made a real impression on Loki. He could even admire Johren if he only believed that at least some of it were true.

That was the problem. Loki sincerely doubted that Johren would commit all these crimes. If that was the truth, all Asgard would have raged. And Johren would probably have to work with Heimdall to move from one end of the kingdom to the other in the blink of an eye, and in the meantime, he would still have to prepare to commit all these unimaginable sins! Loki knew perfectly well how many months it would take him to prepare for some of Johren's numerous tricks, and he was a sorcerer!

"Do you think it's all lies?" Thor asked, cutting Volstagg's guesses. The three warriors looked at Loki reproachfully. Not only did he disturbed the balance in their hunting team, but he had a decisive word in the discussion of Johren's assaults.

"Of course," Loki snorted. "It's impossible for one thug to commit so many atrocities."

"Maybe someone helps him?"

"Then he wouldn't be able to run away from Odin's hunters so efficiently."

"Maybe he's just incredibly skilled."

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"You only say that because you are jealous."

"Excuse me?" Loki looked at Thor in disbelief. "Jealous? Of what?"

"That Johren could be better than you," Thor replied with a defiant smile on his lips that almost every woman in Asgard dreamed of.

"Do you think he's better than me?" Loki's blood boiled, but he preferred not to challenge his brother. Not in front of three fools who wouldn't have taken Loki's side if something had happened to Thor.

"No, I just think you think he's better than you."

"It doesn't make any sense."

"Of course not," Thor admitted, and laughed aloud. He didn't seem to understand at all where Loki's anger was coming from. Not that it was something new. "The more so because it's not true. Johren couldn't be better than you. Contrary. I don't think he is half as good as you, brother.

Loki was already opening his mouth to say something extremely sarcastic when he found himself completely unable. A compromising blush crept up his cheeks, his mouth closing, and opening alternately, and his mind empty. Only Thor could bring him to such a condition. That's why Loki honestly hated him. And at the same time, he adored Thor with all his heart.

"And you don't have to figure out how he did it all," Thor added. "All you have to do is figure out how to catch him."

By Odin's beard, if only it was so easy!

Thor disturbingly often behaved as if Loki was a miracle maker. As if his very presence made the impossible possible. And Loki, like a complete idiot, let himself be seduced by Thor's beaming smiles and desperately tried to help in the fulfillment of plans doomed to failure. However, unlike the All-Father, Thor was almost constantly delighted with everything Loki did. Maybe that's why he couldn't understand that Odin never really intended to show Loki what he should do to get Gram.

And maybe that's why Loki didn't resist when Thor insisted that they should go on a ridiculous hunt that couldn't end with anything good. According to Thor, the presence of Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral should make everything easier. Loki had a slightly different opinion about this. He couldn't get rid of the impression that the three warriors had prepared an emergency plan, just in case they didn't manage to catch Johren. Most likely they were just going to put Loki in the shackles and tell everyone that he deserved it.

"You are not going to let him lead?" Fandral asked with a face that said, "I came here just for you, you can't just give me to someone else."

"A disastrous plan," Volstagg snorted, and Hogun just nodded.

"But friends," Thor rebuked them, using one of his most disarming smiles. "We won't succeed without Loki."

He didn't add a word that he organized this absurd expedition exclusively for Loki. If he mentioned that it was only about proving to Odin that Loki was worthy of Gram, the three great warriors would probably have turned back and returned home.

"We could have taken Sif," Fandral remarked as if he had no idea how much Sif hated Loki. But he knew. And that's why he had to mention her.

"Sif doesn't know magic," said Thor.

"Would you like to fight her?" Fandral asked with a sneaky smile.

Thor paled.

"No."

"And you think this Johren would have any chance with her?" Volstagg went on, understanding what was going on in his friend's head.

"No, but..."

"Ha! Exactly!" Fandral clapped his hands, then pointed to Loki as if he was assuming that they had come to some sensible conclusions. "Then why isn't Sif with us?"

"Loki is my brother," Thor said, regaining control of his voice. "I trust him. And I believe in his skills. And I think only he can beat Johren."

Though it sounded wonderful and delighted Loki's ego, Loki himself didn't think Thor's friends wanted to hear that. And apparently, the premonition was not mistaken, because Fandral rolled his eyes and asked:

"The abilities with which he tried to stab you?"

Volstagg nodded and spat over his shoulder as if he was unlucky. Hogun just nodded.

"You're exaggerating. Loki would never really hurt me. Isn't it, brother?"

Loki closed his eyes. Thor once again smiled at him so radiant that it was almost blinding. And what would he say to him? After all, he was defenseless against this nightmarish brightness.

"What purpose would I have for that?" he asked, trying to look at the horizon. Was it possible that someone cast a curse on Thor that made everyone have to look at him with thoughtless adoration, and only Loki somehow managed to free himself from her influence?

"Authority?" Hogun suggested.

"Control?" Fandral added.

"Simple malice?" Prompted Volstagg.

"Thank you, I prefer poetry," Loki snapped.

"And that's why you should have taken Sif," Fandral said, very pleased that he had once again managed to return to the subject to the brave Sif. He looked at Thor as meaningfully as if he wanted to suggest something obvious.

"Sif never tried to stab me," Thor replied, and put his arm around Loki, not caring whether his brother wanted it or not.

"Is this supposed to convince us that we should trust him?" Fandral should have given up. Now that Thor was holding Loki, nothing could force him to change his mind. Few people knew about it, but the more liked of the princes of Asgard was exceptionally and perfidiously malicious when he felt like it.

"No. It should convince you that I trust him. And if I cared about your opinion, I'd ask you about it sooner,” Thor announced and moved forward, forcing Loki to go with him.

Unlike Thor, Loki knew that the doubts of the warriors had not died away. He also suspected that, as Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral had been averse to him before, they now began to have open hatred for him. And Sif was also involved. And if that wasn't bad enough, they planned to capture one of the greatest villains in the history of Asgard.

Could anything go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

For some strange reason, Thor never stopped trusting him. Although he was looking at Loki all the time and was certain that Loki would try to betray or deceive him, he seemed completely reconciled with it. He knew his brother's nature and did not intend to change it. And at the same time, there was something more in his behavior, some undying hope that one day he would be able to turn his back on Loki, and Loki would not run away... nor try to attack him.

He never wished death for his brother. Many might think otherwise, but they were wrong. Yes, Loki loved seeing Thor on his knees, suffering and begging for mercy, but only on the condition that he could stop torture at any time. However, when it came to wanting to escape... it never left him.

At the moment, the urge to be as far away from Asgard as it was possible was so powerful that Loki was trembling. Now and then he looked out of windows, looking for his brother desperately fighting alongside Hulk and Valkyrie. If he escaped, no one would probably chase him. If Thor survives, he will have enough problems on his mind and looking for Loki will not be high on his list of priorities.

Loki took a deep breath. No, he couldn't delude himself that in the face of the tragedy that struck the golden Asgard, Thor would spend a little while thinking about where his brother had gone. If he wanted to survive, he had to think only about himself, and worrying about what Thor the Thunderer would think and do would certainly not increase his chances of survival.

In spite of attempts to banish Thor from his thoughts, the treacherous mind presented Loki memories of all the moments when his brother almost went out of his way to help him.

He cursed. If only he could erase it all from his memory...!

"You can," a sly voice hissed in his head. A voice that made Johren's memories come alive. "And it wouldn't be that difficult."

* * *

"It will not work." Volstagg shook his head and the other two warriors nodded immediately.

Deep in his heart, Loki agreed with Volstagg, too. Unfortunately, Thor had a different opinion about this. He puffed out his cheeks just as he used to do as a little boy. He hasn't changed so much since then. Frigga would still say he looked charming. For Loki, he looked more like a toad.

"Why my plan will not work?" Thor asked reproachfully. "I'm sure Loki will handle it flawlessly."

"You can't know that," Loki objected, cutting in before his brother began again to dwell on the benefits of having a sorcerer on his team. "I don't know that myself."

Thor grinned, grasped Loki's hands and stated with power:

"But I know. I know you can handle it."

Loki rolled his eyes. Only in this way could he defend himself against the naivety that radiated from his brother, which was often too contagious. A naivety that was unmatched. What should he do? He had to look into the eyes, blue as the sky above Asgard. Well, he had no choice, not when Thor almost held him in his arms. Loki felt his knees soften more and more. What was he supposed to say? That even his magic had its limits? That Johren was far more ingenious than him? That he probably was also unbelievably familiar with magic and Loki didn't grow up to his heels?

No, Loki had nothing to say. He could only smile back, humbly nod, and promise to do everything in his power to bring Thor's brilliant plan to life.

"Do I have a choice?" Loki asked, with the last of his strength defending himself against the words that hit his tongue.

"Splendid!" roared Thor, completely ignoring Loki's fears and the fact that his friends did not look delighted either. "Then let's get to work. Hogun, did you find anything out?"

"It's here. At least it looks like it,” Hogun said, barely looking up from the map.

"Perfect." Thor rubbed his hands in excitement. "Loki, are you ready?"

"Obviously, I have to."

"We'll meet in a week. If something happens, you have to notify us immediately, understand?"

"Of course."

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

This time Thor wasn't going to hold back. He grabbed Loki in his arms and hugged his brother with all his might. There was probably no one anywhere in Asgard who could break free from that embrace, and Loki was no exception. Unfortunately.

"Take care, brother," Thor whispered in his ear. In his words, there was so much tenderness, so much undisguised care that Loki did not even have to try very hard to imagine Sif's lethal disgust.

Well, Sif would have known what to say in such a situation. Loki, on the other hand, couldn't make a word of himself. Thor's behavior dangerously resembled the All-Mother's right now and therefore was exactly what Odin despised so much. And although Loki felt he should push his brother away, he just couldn't do it. In Thor's arms, he felt too good, too safe to reject it. He felt accepted, and this had not happened to him often since the day he finished studies with Freya.

Loki nodded uncertainly, slowly, clearly reluctant, slipping from Thor's arms and walked away, stifling a desperate desire to look over his shoulder.

They did not know much about where Johren was, not even where he was going. Thor's unwavering enthusiasm, however, told them to come up with a plan and, therefore, they summarized their pray's achievements, excluded those that for various reasons seemed impossible to associate with the others. And this is how they found themselves near a small village that they thought was where Johren was heading to.

Loki's task was relatively simple. He was supposed to blend in with the crowd and wait for anything suspicious to happen. At the same time, Thor and his three companions were to patrol the area and look out for shady strangers or obvious outcasts. Loki almost laughed. After all, if Johren looked a little fishy, he would have been captured a long time ago. But could anyone resist the wild flames in Thor's eyes when he was carried away by the vision of their inevitable victory? Well, Loki certainly wasn't one of those people.

Besides, at the moment something completely different troubled Loki. Since he, Thor, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral were able to determine with more or less accuracy where Johren was, why couldn't anyone else? Is it possible that instead of preparing the ambush they were willingly aiming to one?

All Loki could do was to trust his intuition. He wrapped his cloak more tightly and slowly passed the first buildings of the village. It was tiny and Loki could not imagine that anyone would want to live there. Did they even have a library? He didn't even see the theater square. What a nightmare! In the middle, small houses seemed to crawl sideways to make some space for the market square, which was full of Asgardians. Most gathered in front of the inn's door, which was about to announce its opening.

And how was Loki supposed to blend in this crowd? Even his worst traveling coat resembled royal robes compared to what the villagers were wearing. Loki took a deep breath. He couldn't panic. He had to start with something simple. For example, from assessing who of the people was local and who was visiting. Who was an ordinary farmer, and who only through a mean twist of fate went to this hole? This shouldn't cause him much trouble.

He scanned the stalls. Bread, fish, venison. Some trinkets and other tinsel. Tools and materials with muted colors. Oh, and fruits and vegetables so fresh that they allured Loki with sweet scents. And there were so many that even fat dripping meat did not manage to dissipate the tempting smell. Without thinking much, Trickster reached for a bunch of grapes. The seller did not even realize that he had run out of goods. He didn't say a word, and Loki already was far out of his sight.

He had already congratulated himself on such efficient theft when unexpectedly someone grabbed his hand.

"Well, well, I didn't suspect that I would ever see fingers as nimble as my own!"

Loki jerked away, turned around and faced the attacker. He considered for a moment whether he should slit man's throat. He was restrained by the awareness that this action would have wasted Thor's entire plan, and even without Loki's recklessness, it would still need a miracle to succeed. That is why, although he was pierced by the icy fury, he limited himself to casting hateful looks. Looks that didn't disgust him as much as he would have liked. He would be lying if he said that the man standing next to him was not attractive. He had fiery red braided hair, a neat mustache, which masked the scars that disfigured his wide lips and, above all, glistening green eyes that seemed to take Loki apart.

"Can I help you, sir?" Loki asked cautiously, trying to imitate a gentle and humble tone.

"You can share."

Loki almost laughed. He shouldn't be surprised. After all, he suspected it could be an ambush. The more important question was whether he should inform Thor about it. And whether he had to do it at the moment, or maybe he could wait a bit.

"Why so shy? Weren't you looking for me?"

Loki forced himself to react to this revelation with as much nonchalance as he could afford. He pulled his arm out and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I was looking for you, maybe I was not. So what?"

"Oh, it's just not often that I am sought by such attractive young men."

Loki snorted.  
"Many words were used to describe me, but attractive was not one of them."

"What a terrible neglection," murmured Johren.

It took a good moment for Loki to realize that the criminal standing right behind him simply tried to seduce him. This sly smile could not mean anything else. The problem was that Loki had never before seen one man use such a smile against another man.

And the most terrifying thing seemed to be that he was quite fond of it.

"It sounds like you're considering fixing all the wrongs and omissions that have happened to me."

"We could, for example, start with how terribly sad is that no one taught you how to steal."

A treacherous blueish blush crawled on the cheeks of Prince of Asgard.

"Excuse me?"

"And apparently nobody before me even bothered to catch you in the act."

"Theft is just one of the last things that..."

"Please, enough!" groaned Johren. "You're wasting your talent and my time. And I can't allow anything like that. If you don't stop immediately, I'll be forced to leave."

"Apparently, you're pretty good at this."

"Want to find it out for yourself?"

"I do not know yet."

Johren frowned. The smile never disappeared from his mouth, and now as the man leaned toward Loki, it became even wider.

"Let's do it like that: if you manage to disappear with me, I will see what I can do for you and maybe teach you this or that. And if you fail, you will remain here like an ordinary fool and neither you nor your brother, nor your less-intelligent companions will be able to find me again. What do you think?"

Johren said nothing more. He jumped away from Loki, pulled up a large hood over his head, and moved forward without looking at the prince. He maneuvered between the villagers with the grace of a dancer and with each passing moment he was getting closer to the village borders. Loki realized a little too late that if he didn't chase Johren, he would destroy everything that Thor worked so hard for. Gram was completely indifferent to him, but his brother's disappointment... He couldn't bear it.

He wrapped himself tighter with his cloak and ran after the strangest man he had ever met. Just to realize that Johren was almost out of sight.

It felt like he was chasing smoke. Johren was fast, agile and moved as if passed by villagers could not even touch him. He would change direction now and then, like a squirrel, he was walking between the branches of trees, and when he ran into the forest, he might as well be a ghost.

Loki stopped breathless and sweaty. The race itself was not so exhausting, but this pursuit also required the use of magic in a way that Freya did not mention. He looked around but saw nothing but trees. He took a deep breath and sent out all the magic he could in all directions. And maybe that's why he almost screamed in terror when Johren whispered in awe behind him:

"It's really you."

The prince turned around and gave Johren a hateful look. He was already fed up with being surprised. By Bor's blood and bones, he'll forget about Thor and his plan completely when he slits Johren's throat.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Loki, Prince of Lies. It's you, right?"

Well, on the one hand, Loki was flattered that someone not only recognized him but also decided to treat him with due respect. However, he had no idea what he did to deserved a similar nickname. Yes, he had heard many times that Thor was called the Prince of Thunder and it would be a lie if he said that he didn't mind at all that he did not yet have any official title, but lies? Was that what he wanted to be known for? He grimaced and asked:

"What did you call me?"

"Just what I should. And don't even try to pretend that I mistook you for someone you are not."

"But..."

"Enough. We don't have time for this. Because if I'm not mistaken, you didn't come here alone."

"Is it wrong?"

"It's damaging."

"But Thor..."

"Your brother is not a problem. Not him.

"I do not understand."

"Why are you here?"

Loki sighed. He had no idea why he even listened to this at least suspicious man. He should capture him and drag him to Thor immediately. That would be the best. And yet, not sure what exactly was driving him, he replied:

"I wanted to prove to my father that I'm worthy of Gram."

To his surprise, Johren winced as if the words hurt him or even let him down.

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone," he hissed. "You are exactly who you must be. Nothing less, nothing more. And if Odin thinks he can force you to change, he is a fool even more than I thought."

"I have no idea what you are talking about and I would be grateful if you fell silent," Loki snapped. Indeed, he did not necessarily respect the All-Father and did not always support his decisions, but this didn't mean that he intended to idly listen to someone who openly insulted him.

"Oh, you know," Johren snorted. A smile crept on his face again. "Just think about what you are going to prove. And to whom. Please, think about it, Your Highness."

Usually, when someone approached Loki with respect, it was only to mock him. But this time the prince frankly doubted that this was what the strange man meant. Despite his peculiar behavior, Johren seemed suspiciously honest. Maybe Loki was right and in fact, all the charges against him were one big misunderstanding? He couldn't do everything he was accused of. Maybe then he did nothing?

Well, apparently a little respect and a few nice words were enough to win Loki's favor.

"Say what you want to say and do not play with words. And if you prefer to deceive me, then you better save yourself time and leave immediately."

"I am supposed to go away? Weren't you going to capture me?" Johren's confidence was getting more and more annoying.

"Weigh the words because you will probably be as useful as alive as dead."

"If I die now, Odin will win."

What could that mean? Loki frowned. Doubts grew with each passing moment, and answers lost any sense. How was he supposed to find himself in this maze of secrets and half-truths? Was it possible that Johren knew more about Odin than Loki? And what was his purpose in all this? His words suggested that he and Loki were on the same side, but could the prince be sure of it?

"But does that mean I'll lose?" Loki asked cautiously, what amused Johren for some reason.

"Who knows?"


	5. Chapter 5

Loki paused by the window for a moment. He saw flames, corpses, and smoke. The words came alive in his memory, just like old wounds, burning with pain whenever there was a storm in the air.

"If I die now, Odin will win."

Hela's fury was only caused by the incompetent way Odin concealed his lies and mistakes. Were it not for his broken promises, hypocrisy, and regrettable plotting, no one would probably have to fight now. How did they never hear that Odin had the daughter that he promised all Asgard?

A smile curved Loki's lips. And how was he supposed to be the Prince of Lies?

If it were up to Loki, Hela could sit on the throne. Who knows, maybe if it wasn't for her murderous rage, she would turn out to be quite an accessible queen? Actually, it would be enough for her not to lie to the children, her own or kidnapped, and she would already have a chance to become the best monarchy in the history of Asgard.

It would be easier if he just hated her, but at the moment he felt only regret.

His desire to be as far away as possible came to him again. Who was he to fight for the deserted kingdom? Was he not the abandoned child of one of Odin's greatest enemies? Was he not just a false prince? Asgard has always been hostile to him, so why should he worry about its fall?

"But does that mean I'll lose?

Single lightning crossed the sky.

* * *

He introduced himself to Loki as Tokk. The fact that he was called Johren, for some reason, amused him incredibly, but the man did not reveal what was so funny about it. Loki, on the other hand, preferred not to waste time asking for similar trivialities, because it turned out that the mysterious fugitive was going to teach him magic, but one that Freya could only dream of.

Three days and three nights Tokk revealed to him the secrets of spells and tricks, curses and illusions. One might notice that it is not enough to actually discover the arc of magic. Well, probably this person would be right in every other case except this one. All because Tokk's teachings seemed just what Loki needed.

He couldn't explain it. Freya taught him how to breathe, think and speak magic. But it was Tokk's words that contained the missing piece of the puzzle, which was Loki's power. It was he who set everything in motion, just made it work. It's like this kind of magic was designed especially for Loki.

Who knows? Maybe it was like that. Maybe it was the magic of the Prince of Lies.

"Who are you?", Loki asked when they took a short break for a meal. It was not exactly the question he wanted to be answered, but with Tokk everything ceased to be as clear and unambiguous as he wanted to.

"In my, yours or Odin's opinion?" Tokk smiled, probably knowing perfectly well how confused was his student.

"I was hoping for some universal answer."

"I'm sorry, but such answers are only very convenient lies. I will be someone else for everyone. According to Odin, I am a fugitive and a dangerous criminal. For you, I am a master and a temporary ally."

"And for yourself?"

"A messenger of destiny."

"So you have a very high opinion of yourself."

Tokk burst into laughter. He didn't deny a word, just looked at Loki again, as if the Prince was some kind of revelation. As if he'd been waiting for this meeting all his life. As if Loki was his destiny.

"Tell me better, Your Highness, how do you like the new spells?" Tokk asked, twirling the tip of the fiery mustache on his bony finger.

"Have I just learned the last that you ask me for an opinion?

"In a sense. The last one I'm going to teach you, but just one of the first ones you'll master."

In Loki's memories, the Freya's and All-Mother Frigga's libraries came to life. The spells he could find there were nothing like Tokk's. Where was he supposed to get any new ones from? If Tokk leaves him, Loki will have to deal with these seeds of magical chaos all by himself.

"I have serious doubts about this," the prince complained, not concealing his regret.

"Don't even say that," Tokk scolded. "You have no idea how important you are. Sorcerers as powerful as you are born as rarely as stars, whether Odin likes it or not. Never let him convince you that magic is unworthy of a warrior. You are... You are the fulfillment of my prayers. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here at all. Our meeting was a miracle and although you do not understand it yet ...

"Silence!" Loki hissed, unable to bear the words that led him nowhere. "You talk in riddles, but you don't give me a chance to solve them. How can I believe in at least one of your words?"

"Time will bring answers."

"What about here and now?" Loki persisted. He felt that he had to know the truth. His future depended on it. Tokk could pretend it wasn't that important, but everything seemed to indicate that in this aspect his and the prince's motivations were significantly diverging. "Should I just be unaware of everything?"

"Everything has its time," Tokk said, getting up. "And now, Your Highness, the time has come to draw weapons."

Loki jumped to his feet, understanding less and less.

"If you don't immediately..." he began, but he was not able to finish.

Tokk went for Prince of Asgard with his sword drawn. His smile, just a bit rakish and seductive a moment ago, now resembled a madman's grimace. Loki barely managed to stop the blade with crossed daggers, only a hair away from his nose.

The attack was so unexpected that the Prince didn't even know how to respond. Hidden deep in the forest, the clearing, which for the past three days had become closer to Loki than the palace ever before, has now turned into a battlefield. The battle between a master who knew everything and a student who knew nothing.

Predictably, Tokk turned out to be an excellent swordsman. His finesse didn't raise any objections, and Loki almost immediately realized that he lived for one reason only: Tokk simply didn't intend to kill him. If Loki had thrown away the daggers, would the teacher stop charging? Did he have to take the offensive himself to end this ridiculous clash?

Before Loi could guess what it was all about, Thor's desperate scream broke the forest silence.

Time slowed down and quickened at the same time, looped, imprisoning Loki and Tokk. The fire-haired man was right next to his student, as if he staggered, as if he stumbled, as if he froze motionlessly, his hand clenched on the Prince's shoulder. It wasn't until the hot, viscous liquid dripped on Loki's fingers that the Prince realized what had happened.

The dagger was stuck between Tokk's ribs up to the hilt. Blood gushed out from between the wounded lips, for the last time curving into a bashful smile.

"Loki!" cried Thor, grabbing his brother in his arms at the exact moment Tokk's body fell to the ground. "Please, tell me you're alright."

Loki would like to be angry with him. To explode with fury, punish Thor with harsh words for so thoughtlessly ruining Loki's only chance to learn more about magic. Unfortunately, being angry at Thor has never been one of his strengths, especially when the golden Prince was so genuinely concerned about his safety.

"I'm fine," Loki muttered. He dropped the dagger and stared at his bloody hand. He had neither the strength nor the courage to look at Tokk.

"Is that Johren?" Fandral asked, appearing out of nowhere with Hogun and Volstagg.

Loki didn't see any of them, but it probably was better, because he could hear from the sounds that they were examining the corpse. He closed his eyes and shuddered.

"I suppose," said Volstragg, as if they were talking about a stone or a broken branch.

"That's quite..." Hogun began but was interrupted by the unexpected intrusion of Asgardian soldiers.

They appeared out of nowhere. It was difficult to tell if they had sneaked, were they somewhere nearby, or had used some sort of magic trick. They had drawn swords and spears directed at young adventurers, and their faces showed that they had not come to talk about the weather.

"You are arrested on behalf of the All-Father Odin, Ruler of Asgard!"

The explaining that Thor and Loki were Princes did not help. Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg were not even allowed to say a word. There was anger raging like a storm in Thor. And there was only cold indifference left to Loki; he had no more strength. He felt Odin's approaching fury and knew that whatever he would do, he would not save himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The sky lit up in an explosion of lightning. The air sparkled wherever you look. Thor was indeed the Prince of Thunder. But who was Loki?

The Prince of Lies laughed.

He was merely a substitute for a rival who was to prepare Thor for the battle with Hela. All his life he sought the truth only to get an answer that openly mocked him. Now it was painfully obvious that he never really meant anything.

He never had a chance to become someone important in Asgard. On the contrary, he was constantly more or less subtly hinted that if he wanted to survive, he should blend with the shadows. And Odin would probably without a blink of an eye help him get out of sight, and was stopped by the fact that you can't become a champion when there is nobody to fight with. In this way, Loki became a nemesis on the leash for the future king of Asgard.

How was it possible that although Odin was dead, his sinister shadow still hung over Loki? It was this shadow, more than fear of Hela, that made Loki want to abandon Asgard once and for all. But since Odin's death did not mean his defeat or victory, what exactly should he do now?

Flashes of lightning shone even through his closed eyelids.

"Odin will win only when I run away," he muttered under his breath. His words, however, lacked power, so that desire could not become reality. As long as he was in doubt, he was a prisoner of his own weakness.

"I am Prince of Asgard," he muttered, but still without conviction. Lying to himself never did as well as he would have liked.

"I'm ..." he started again but stopped abruptly.

Whose lies did he intend to repeat this time? His own, Odin's or Tokk's?

* * *

"Did he say anything before you killed him?" Odin asked, frowning angrily. Even Frigga stroking his forearm could not ease the rage of the All-Father.

"I'm not sure," Loki muttered. He was terribly afraid of what Odin could do to him if he discovered the truth. He guessed, however, that Tokk's words were meant only for his ears. Loki might not understand his teacher's motivation, but he still believed that Tokk wanted the best for him.

"But he said something, right, brother?" Thor asked, grabbing Loki's hand. He looked pleadingly, with care and distress. Bright eyes radiated confidence. Lying to him was completely different from lying to Odin.

"I think... I think so."

"Has he given you a name?"

"Father?"

"I asked if he has given you a name?" repeated the All-Father, leaning on the throne as a vulture leans over a dying victim.

"Does it matter?" Frigga naively tried to relax the tense situation. Did she really not know that her efforts were doomed from the begging?

"It depends what he said," Odin replied, not even honoring his wife with looking at her. Who was Tokk to him that he got under his skin so much? "He was a sorcerer after all. Each of his words could change reality. I need to know what he said to save Asgard from the consequences of his lies."

All of Tokk's words, even if they were just lies, meant more to Loki than what Odin called truth. After all, Tokk was one of the few who referred to him as a royal son. And he repeated that Loki was the epitome of perfection, a miracle that many had been waiting for centuries. Was he supposed to reject it? Accept deceitful delusion and let Odin make these words cease to have any power?

What was Odin really afraid of?

He called me Prince of Lies, Loki thought, and almost frowned at the mere mention of those words and the wounded lips from which they had fled.

"He called me Prince of Magic," he said, proudly cocking his chin. Yes, that sounded good. Accurate. This was the story he wanted to leave behind.

Apparently, however, this was not the answer Odin expected. The All-Father slowly rose from his throne and looked at Loki so that the young prince trembled with terror. Only Thor's warm hand prevented him from falling on his knees.

"Remember, son", whispered Odin "that every word that escaped from the mouth of this criminal comes from the greatest liar in the history of Asgard. If contrary to my warnings, you are going to believe him, know that you are doing it at your own risk."

Loki shuddered. Just as he thought he had everything under control just a moment ago, he now realized that Odin would always be one step ahead of him. He probably knew better than Loki who Johren really was and why he was actually being hunted down. Loki only knew a tiny part of the dubious truth and he met Tokk, who preferred to die rather than get caught.

He still felt the stickiness of blood on his hands.

The biggest liar in the history of Asgard? So who was the Prince of Lies? Tokk claimed Loki needed time, so maybe someone else was just more powerful at the moment?

"Brother?" whispered Thor, concerned about Loki's prolonged silence.

Loki looked up at Odin, who was clearly expecting an answer.

"Forgive me for letting you down, father."

Loki bowed deeply, freed his hand of Thor's grip, and left the throne chamber as soon as possible. This solution might have been enough for Odin, but Thor apparently wasn't going to be content with it. He ran after Loki shouting:

"Loki, wait!"

Loki slowed down but didn't intend to stop.

"If you want to comfort me, you better save yourself the effort," he hissed.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? What for?" His talent for misleading Loki was unmatched.

"For insisting on this trip." Thor looked genuinely devastated. His eyes were no longer spotless blue, and his hair lost its former glow. Even his golden skin seemed grayish. "It's all my fault."

"You just wanted to help me."

"But if I suggested anything else..."

"If I didn't want to be a part of your fatuous plan, you would never force me to go with you. So stop whining."

"But Gram..."

"I told you to stop. My chances of getting Gram were, are and always will be negligible. So if you don't stop bothering, I'll be deeply offended."

Thor grabbed Loki's arm and forced him to stand. There was no one else in the corridor, but maybe it was better this way. At least no one would be able to say that because of Loki Thor was getting weak.

"Why are you like this?" asked Thor reproachfully.

"Like what?"

"You pretend it doesn't matter to you." Thor shook his head. "Why do I feel like you're just backing out to protect me?"

Oh, poor, naive Thor. Could Loki react to that other than laughing?

"I have to disappoint you, brother, but my life really doesn't revolve around you," he lied, probably causing more pain to himself than to Thor.

"I wanted to do it for you," the Prince of Thunder muttered uncertainly.

"I know. And I am very grateful for that."

"But it only caused our father's anger."

"Sooner or later I'd have him on me anyway."

"Don't say that. You didn't do anything wrong." Thor must have realized that he could not be sure of that because he quickly added: "And even if, it's only my fault. It was me who came up with the idea to chase this Johren."

"He chased me," Loki corrected Thor before he could bite his tongue.

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing, I'm sorry. It's just exhaustion."

"But you sure are not mad at me?"

"No, of course, I am not."

He really wasn't. Even if he wanted to, he just couldn't. The anger growing in him had nothing to do with Thor. Its source was still unknown to Loki, but it certainly wasn't Thor.

He said goodbye to his brother, saying he would like to think alone. Thor took it with sadness but didn't even try to stop him. Maybe he also had something to contemplate. Either way, Loki was forever grateful.

Loki had to scrub his hands again because of blood that had not been there for a long time and then repeat Tokk's lessons again and again. Lessons about the magic of the Prince of Lies.

* * *

"I am the Prince of Magic," he whispered to himself. Illusions, tricks, and lies were only part of the magic, and Loki never liked to limit himself.

His magic was a story that made the impossible possible. As long as he could keep telling it, he was invincible. Even handcuffed, imprisoned, weakened and wounded, as long as he could speak, he had a chance to win.

And now he was going to use this opportunity.

The only problem was that his story was intertwined with Odin's. That meant Loki was to be a liar, a viper, and Thor's enemy. Nothing less and nothing more.

But it's nothing. He'll make it work. It was only a small change. Maybe the universe won't even notice it?

The lightning-flashed sky shrank to a blue eye, a wide smile and a look so confident that Loki could got sick.

"You stayed.

"Yes of course I did. I am the Prince of Asgard."

THE END


End file.
